


The Beach

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, SGA Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney relaxing on an alien beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This was my art piece for the SGA Reverse Big Bang 2013, which was claimed by omg_wtf_yeah and served as inspiration for her awesome fic [Closer](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SGAreversebigbang2013/works/868459).


End file.
